


Blood Calls To Blood

by HannaM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Magical Paralysis, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: For now, Raigh holds Lugh's body in thrall, aware in the back of his mind of every physical response restrained by his dark magic. He can feel Lugh's heart rate is increasing, feel the movement of blood in Lugh's veins, and feel where that blood is traveling.In this moment, he knows Lugh more intimately than anyone else ever could





	Blood Calls To Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle Prompt Stack for the prompts dark magic, promise, blood, and secret.

"Promise," Lugh says again, fingers digging into Raigh's shoulders.  
  
Raigh is tired of promises, tired of telling his brother what he should be able to see for himself, so this time he lets the word hang in the air. In this world, actions are what matter. That was his mistake before, leaving a note and thinking it would be enough to explain his departure.  
  
(That, and he didn't want to face the devastated look on Lugh's face)  
  
Lugh's nose brushes against Raigh's, just the same height and shape. Some things don't change. "Raigh… didn't you miss me at all?"  
  
For a moment, Raigh falters. "I… I told you, I never planned to leave forever…" He sees the beginnings of a wide smile on Lugh's face and quickly adds, "But I've learned a lot about dark magic. Things I never would have discovered if I'd stayed at the orphanage."  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
There's a spell from an old tome in the Western Isles, meant for beginners and so rarely recorded by magical scholars. All it does is freeze a person in place for a short while.  
  
The part that Raigh is proud of is how easily he took the spell apart and turned it inside out until he understood every facet, well enough to selectively remove the paralysis from various areas as he saw fit.  
  
"Raigh?" For a moment he sees fear in Lugh's eyes. "This is… you, right? You made it so I couldn't move."  
  
"Although you can talk." Raigh smiled. "And it's not like I can move with you clinging to me."  
  
This is not precisely true. He can run his hands over Lugh's back, searching through the fabric for the familiar contours. He can rest his forehead against Lugh's and inhale the scent of residual anima magic, the slight smokiness that is Lugh's signature.  
  
He can kiss Lugh's jaw, quickly, and release the spell from Lugh's head and neck to see how he responds.  
  
Lugh's gaze heats and he kisses Raigh roughly, hungrily, his paralyzed fingers straining against the spell and all but vibrating against Raigh's back.  
  
For now, Raigh holds Lugh's body in thrall, aware in the back of his mind of every physical response restrained by his dark magic. He can feel Lugh's heart rate is increasing, feel the movement of blood in Lugh's veins, and feel where that blood is traveling.  
  
In this moment, he knows Lugh more intimately than anyone else ever could.  
  
Lugh makes a frustrated noise, pulling his head back to give Raigh an accusatory look. "Won't you at least touch me, since I can't touch you?"  
  
Raigh laughs. "Needy, aren't you? Well… all right."  
  
This is their secret, that Lugh too has a streak of darkness in him: and no one understands how to quench it but Raigh. They compliment each other and balance one another out, but underneath, blood calls to blood.  
  
Slowly, Raigh trails a finger down Lugh's chest, savoring the anticipation, the tension. Truthfully, he can't hold Lugh like this for much longer, so he intends to enjoy himself while it lasts.  
  
Lugh lets out a shuddering half-moan when Raigh finally takes his cock in hand. He's half-erect already, blood racing and burning with desire so acute it heightens Raigh's own simmering lust. Not that he intends to give Lugh the satisfaction of letting him know just how much Raigh wants him… at least, not yet.  
  
But maybe Lugh knows already, in that infuriating way of his, because he's making so much _noise_ while Raigh strokes him to full hardness, never taking his bright eyes off Raigh's.  
  
Raigh loses concentration for a moment, just a moment, but that's all Lugh needs to break his arms out of paralysis and draw Raigh closer to him, one hand yanking Raigh forward by the collar while the other tangles in Raigh's hair. Lugh grins and kisses him again.  
  
Lugh pulls Raigh's hair, _hard_ and Raigh drops the spell with a groan, too aroused to keep control for a second longer. He'll have to work on that in the future, it's an obvious weakness. But for now, his hand is working on Lugh's cock furiously, Lugh biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and there's nothing in the world that matters but them.


End file.
